


streets are full of people living like us

by skinandbones



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: FFXV Kink Meme, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, POV Multiple, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 03:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11050167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: "Public displays of affection from both sides that might be missed by anyone who might not know them very well, but speak volumes to those who do and mean the world to those two.Basically I'm asking for caries inducing fluff."Fill for FFXV Kink Meme





	streets are full of people living like us

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt [here](http://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/3451.html?thread=4303483).
> 
> Title from [Julian Velard - River Away](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oZ-bBTBgzck).
> 
> My second Clarus/Cor fic aaaah xD. I tried.

It starts with Captain Drautos exiting from the throne room after a lengthy discussion with King Regis about deploying the Glaives to investigate some trouble that has been stirring up lately. With His Majesty’s approval, Drautos dismisses himself.

He passes down the hallway and finds one of the royal guards standing at the window, facing at something that Drautos could not steer away as curiosity welcomes him. As he got closer, he finds Petra.

“Is there something wrong, soldier?”

“Hello, Captain.” Petra lifts his chin. “If I’m not mistaken, that is the Marshal and His Majesty’s Shield by the tree?”

Drautos looks into the distance and spots the two under a blossoming tree of white flowers.

“So it seems,” he answers and sees Clarus picking a flower from a branch and shows it to Cor. Drautos imagines an explanation of the particular flower before Clarus brings it behind Cor’s ear. If his eyes are to deceive him or perhaps he should invest in glasses, he has never seen the Marshal revel in such happiness.

“That’s something you don’t see everyday.” It’s not a disapproval but Drautos picks up the the lines of uneasiness on the soldier’s face.

“It’s their business alone and no one else's.” Drautos immediately states and cuts off any further impending doubts that comes from Petra’s mouth. “Get back to your post, soldier.”

He catches how Petra wants to have another say but he stops himself before making trouble instead and backs away. “I’m sorry, sir.” He takes his leave.

Drautos stays for a moment longer, watching Cor taking the flower from his ear and studies it with his fingers against the petals. Silent words are spoken and Cor presses against the other man’s lips. Drautos looks away, determined that he shouldn’t stay any longer than necessary when he has much to do for today but he concludes the new information as a future reference.

He returns to his office.

-

Noctis exits out of the Citadel with his father by his side. Regis speaks about tonight’s dinner and something about teaching him the wonders of this King’s Knight that his son and friends are seemingly into nowadays. Noctis sends him a strange look but shrugs his shoulder.

“Sure, why not? It’s a fairly easy game to learn.”

“My fingers aren’t as deft as they used to be but it should be quite exhilarating, I’m sure.”

“Don’t worry, dad. You’ll be fine.”

“I can always count on you.”

They reach the top of the stairs before stopping at the scene before them.

Noctis glimpses at Cor waiting by the car for their arrival while speaking with Clarus.

The world shifts.

It is Clarus who makes the first move, inaudible words leaves his lips, and closes the distance with a kiss. A hand raises over Cor’s face afterwards and their foreheads lingering against each other for seconds longer.

Noctis doesn’t miss the smile from Cor as he parts and soon presses his lips into the welcoming hand. Interest plasters against the prince’s face.

“Is something the matter, son?” Regis asks before Noctis shakes his head with a ‘no’ but he mentions how he never realizes the two were together but he assumes he’s not around often to see it happen.

It’s a small revelation, a good one, and he probably would ask Gladio about it later on.

His father offers a light laugh and says, “they have been together for a while. I speculate it would have been close to a year and counting.”

“I knew they were close but guessed I missed out on the news, huh?”

“Something of that nature.”

Noctis looks thoughtful. “I’m happy for them. And they look happy too.”

“They are.”

Clarus turns his head towards Noctis and Cor follows while the prince makes his way down, staying by his father’s side with every step.

“Your Highness,” Cor bows his head. “Are you ready to head back?”

“Ready as ever,” Noctis expresses and turns to his father. The car door opens. “See you later.”

“Don’t be late for dinner and let me know when you arrive at your apartment.”

Noctis rolls his eyes. A father’s worries never end. “Fine, fine.”

Once he is in the car, Cor heads to the driver’s seat but not without telling Clarus that he will be back soon and Clarus replies warmly that he would be waiting for him.

The car then disappears from the gates.

Regis glances at his Shield. “Are you well, Clarus?”

“Has His Highness mentioned anything?”

“If you are worried what he thinks about you and Cor then please ease your mind, my old friend. He is simply happy for you two.”

His Shield’s posture relaxes, shoulders fall and the muscles on his face barely a canvas of uncertainty. “I apologize. I was only curious.” But to Regis, he understands entirely how much it means to him.

-

“Before I forget, Cor’s coming over for dinner tonight. Even His Majesty and Noct were invited, too. My father wanted to know if you’d like to come as well.” Gladio walks out of the bakery with a few bags of breads and pastries in hand while Ignis steps out after him, also holding a box filled with cakes for them to try out.

“It sounds like it’ll be quite the event. Of course I’ll come. It’s always quite the experience seeing you and your father cook in the kitchen when I’m over.” Ignis replies.

“He’s doing all the cooking this time and still I’m not as good as him.” Gladio mutters and receives a gentle pat on the arm.

“You are like your father, Gladio. There’s always room for improvement, don’t forget. With a bit of practice and my help, it will get better.” Ignis smiles. “I promise.”

Gladio brings about an air of defeat, seeing Ignis’ understanding completely but he is right. With the training his father put him through, he doesn’t have enough time to do his own cooking or even when he does, he barely has the energy to even make a simple dish. Trust his sister to help him out with that.

The two start heading down the street on their way to Noctis’s apartment. They even bump into Prompto who came out of the convenience store with ridiculous amounts of snacks for himself which Ignis shakes his head at the unhealthy ingredients of chemicals and crazy amount of sodium content.

“Lighten up, Ignis! If you wanted some, you should’ve just asked.” Prompto starts opening the bag of cheddar flavored puffs. “But I guess it doesn’t beat those cakes you got there.”

Ignis spares him a small grin. “I am very fond of these in particular. They have the right balance of sugar and cream content that does it just right for me.”

“Uh huh, suuure they do.” Prompto accentuates in disbelief while Gladio shakes his head.

They make their way down to the busier side of the city and with lunch time already underway, the streets are filled with people and restaurants with eager customers waiting in line. A banner above them stretches from one pole to another across the street that spells out “Insomnia’s Restaurant Week” event with dates included.

“Restaurant Week, huh?” Gladio wonders.

“Yeah! You get some nifty lunch deals and all if you go to restaurants participating in it. Get those really nice three course meal at a cheaper price too,” Prompto explains and quickly browses through his phone, showing Gladio some of the neat dishes he had a few days ago.

“That’s pretty cool. We should bring Noct to one of these.” Gladio studies the pictures with Ignis.

“A splendid idea,” Ignis comments.

“I’ll shoot him a text then!” Prompto takes the phone and compiles a message.

In the meantime, Gladio notices two familiar faces across the street. They sit at an open table outside of a popular cafe that he hears from time to time. He has not been there himself but when he actually spots his father sitting in front of the Marshal, it’s good timing and a bit of luck.

Cor leans slightly forward in his seat and brings Clarus’ hand into his. His mouth moving and Clarus responds shortly, a peaceful look as their hands are folded neatly together. If Gladio squints harder enough, he would have catch the way Cor’s leg brushes against Clarus under the table.

The light signals to cross and Gladio walks with everyone else, Prompto and Ignis having their own conversation behind him. As he got closer, he notices Cor brings his father’s hand against his lips. It is similar, Gladio finds, how Clarus softens every time he looks at Cor when they have dinner together.

It is nice to see his father like this.

“Oh hey! It’s Cor and your dad!” Prompto runs up to them.

“Hello, Prompto.” Clarus speaks first, his hand still lingering in Cor’s hold, and acknowledges Ignis and his son. “I see you three had an eventful day.” He stares at the bags in their hands.

“Yes, sir.” Prompto bares a cheerful grin. “Brought some snacks for the week.”

“Gladio and I stopped by the bakery. We will be heading over to His Highness’ place to drop them off before dinner at your home.”

“Good. I’m glad you can make it, Ignis.” Clarus then turns to Prompto. “If you have some time tonight, Prompto, I would also like for you to join us. Cor will be there along with the king and Noctis.”

And Prompto’s eyes widen in surprise but he keeps the excitement from exploding. “O-Of course, sir! That… that would be amazing, uh, really awesome!” He clears his throat. “I’ll be there. Thank you, sir.”

“Careful, Prompto. Do not snack too much before dinner time,” Cor informs him, expecting good behavior.

“Will do, sir.” And the younger man salutes.

“We’ll see you at dinner then.” Gladio says next.

“Perfect. And before you go, would you mind picking up a few things for me?” Clarus stands from his seat, handing Gladio a small piece of paper. Gladio opens the slip, reading some ingredients his father would need and recognizes the dish he would be making.

“Sure, not a problem. Does the Marshal have a preference for a particular red wine?” Gladio turns his head to Cor since the paper does state to buy some.

“Oh?” Cor looks at Clarus but the latter simply brushes his hand for him to choose. He sighs instead. “Surprise me. I trust your judgement as I would trust your father.”

“In that case, welcome to the family.” Gladio manages to say and pauses before his face flushes with embarrassment when he realizes what he had said as both Cor and Clarus are taken aback at the sudden statement.

“That was—” Gladio does not mean for it to slip out so casually but he won’t deny Cor being a part of their lives ever since his father showed interest. He doesn’t have to ask him “why”, the choices are his. So he merely comes to the conclusion of acceptance and waits for the next step.

“Thank you.” Cor answers lightheartedly, a flicker of appreciation and something else he could not discern.

Gladio immediately bids the two a goodbye before he’s overcome with nervousness while Ignis and Prompto follow behind, calling out to wait for them. He could hear his father’s relaxing laughter and the words of endearment in the distance.

-

Dinner starts in two hours, and the preparation on Jared’s part has been completed but it doesn’t hurt to check the refrigerator, making sure that he has everything that Clarus needed. All the ingredients accessible and easy to find.

“Jared?” Iris enters the kitchen as Jared shuts the fridge. “Oh, hey. Dad’s not home yet?” She sits by the table and picks some pretzels to chew on.

The clock on the wall gives Jared an idea. It should be soon, he thinks.

“Almost. Your father has mentioned that he would be back soon with Cor and I doubt tardiness is in his blood.”

“Agreed.” Iris finishes up her snack. “Can’t wait for tonight, it’s going to be a blast.”

“It’ll be a big one and your father told me that you’re only allowed soda or juice.”

“Hey…” Iris fakes a shocking look.

“Sneaking in some sips is a big no. And you remember the time you thought it was grape juice?”

Iris pouts. “That was like months ago.”

“Your father didn’t forget.”

The sound of an engine is heard and Jared spots the family car pulling up from the window. “And I believe that is your father.”

“Oh!” Iris heads out to the front and opens the door. “Dad! Cor!” She waves at them excitingly and down the steps she went. The door closes behind her.

Jared is not so much the spying type but one has to take advantage of the windows in front of him, giving him the perfect view of the outside. From the kitchen, he finds the scene that brings a warmth in his chest and a sort of awe at a remembrance of a fleeting memory long ago. They were all young once.

Iris hugs her father and gasps in amazement by the look of Cor in a suit that Jared has not seen before. He could hear the faint squeals from the young girl and even hugs him, stunning Cor in place and embraces back.

All these years serving in the Amicitia household, Jared won’t lie when he feels the subtle hints of pain in his joints but one things for sure, his mind is still sharp and the organ in his body beats strong. He won’t forget that affectionate look that Clarus gives as he snakes a hand around Cor’s waist.

A face only saved for someone he would give away his very heart to.

When dinner rolls around, the delicious food is met with compliments to the chef and the wine bought by Gladio, which Cor approves highly of, fills everyone with a warm stomach. There is the added comfort that Cor brings into Clarus’ home that has everyone in good spirit and cheer.

The easy slips of their hands fitting perfectly with one another and a bump of their noses together before Clarus teases a kiss from Cor. And the Marshal has everyone in a surprise as he returns it with ardent favor while the room burst with excitement.

It’s unforgettable, a night unlike any other.

They are living.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at [ofskinandbones](http://www.ofskinandbones.tumblr.com).


End file.
